Stars
by JulyeSanzo
Summary: Extrañas sensaciones, nuevos sentimientos... muchas confusiones, todo esto a pensado Hakkai despues de un encuentro amoroso con su amado pelirrojo... ¿que sucedera despues?... Yaoi HakkaiXGojyo. ;)


Bueno, e aki mi primer Song Fic (jejeje tmb yaoi) de una de las parejas mas tiernas de Saiyuki. Gojyo y Hakkai. La canción esta a manos de las chcias Tatu llamadas Stars de echo es la unika canción que me gusta de ellas xD asi ke, fans del Yaoi aki esta uno nuevo... Dios si sigo asi me encasillare en este tipo de FF's xD) un saludo!





_**by Esqueda**_

_**-- "How did we ever go this far  
You touched my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life, I am crying  
Are we in space do we belong  
Some place where no-1 calls it wrong  
And like the stars who burn away  
the miles…" --  
** _

-¿A donde crees que vas a estas horas!? –te grito mientras te diriges hacia el Jeep y vuelves tu pálido rostro hacia mi. "Dios que me sonría por favor, que me sonría" pienso mientras tus ojos verdes bajan la mirada hacia el volante, cuando vuelves a subirla estoy a tu lado, sentado en el mismo automóvil intentando sacarte esa sonrisa que siempre me envías cuando sabes que estoy preocupado. Mas esta no llega.

-Baja del auto Gojyo, quiero estar solo... –murmuras mientras sujetas con fuerza el volante del Jeep, esas bellas esmeraldas que llevas como ojos me dicen lo confundido que te sientes, aun sin poder creer lo que hicimos tan solo hace unos minutos.

-No. No Hakkai, no te voy a dejar solo esta vez, quiero hablar contigo de lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros... y del futuro entre tu y... –te digo suavemente.

-No hay futuro para ti y para mi juntos en otro sentido que no sea esta jornada hacia India Gojyo... –interrumpes rápidamente. –Nadie, mucho menos Sanzo aceptara algo así, es... no es bien visto. –

-Permíteme aunque sea hablar contigo Hakkai, te prometo que no perderás nada... por favor. –

Vuelves a negar con la cabeza y me volteas a ver, pero antes de que digas o comiences a decir el porque no es buena idea si quiera estar tu y yo juntos, te vuelvo a robar un suave beso. Siento como tus manos forcejean por querer zafarse de las mías, que las tienen bien agarradas por las muñecas, aunque, pasado unos segundos empiezas a responderme el beso, tus labios, tan dulces, tan suaves.

¿Cómo diablos quieres mantenerte alejado de mi?. Siento un nudo en la garganta tan lleno de dolor, de tristeza, eres la criatura mas bella en este maldito mundo, no quiero perderte, un miedo se apodera de mi y no puedo evitar que mis ojos se comiencen a humedecer de lagrimas que no quiero que notes.

Me separo de ti lentamente, tu abres los ojos con lentitud y me observas, yo había fijado la mirada en otro lugar, impidiendo que me vieras llorar, pero tu suave mano regresa mis ojos hacia ti, me ves con esa cara que haces cuando te enterneces mientras con tu mano limpias mis lagrimas. "Dios Hakkai no hagas eso..." tomo tu suave mano entre las mías y le beso

-Bien, creo de debemos hablar... –emites un suspiro resignado y yo lo aprovecho para limpiar mis lagrimas.

Abres tus ojos y enciendes el carro, tu mano aun sigue en las mías, como si ese fuera el único refugio donde puedan pasar de la vista de los demás...

**_-- " How did we ever get this far  
It shouldn't have to be this hard   
Now for the first time in my life am flying  
Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To build the shame of this whole world  
And like the night we camouflage denial…" --   
_**

No se cuanto tiempo has estado conduciendo Hakkai, pero supongo que es la única forma de desquitar tus pensamientos, llegas hasta el final del pueblo, un lindo lugar rodeado de árboles y un largo lago rodeado de cisnes que adornan el lugar. Tus lugares favoritos, ¿cierto? Bosques, flores, la luz de la luna brillando en el cielo, pero tu mirada esta en otro sitio. Uno lleno de conflictos internos.

Caminas hasta las orillas del lago y te sientas observando a los cisnes que se encuentran en el lugar. Llego hasta ti y me siento a tu lado, lanzando pequeñas piedrecillas al lago, y sin querer e causado sobresaltos a los patos aquellos que salen volando, te lanzo una miradilla de disculpa y me miras irónico.

-lo siento, me ponían nervioso –

De acuerdo, es la excusa mas estúpida antes dicha pero al menos te e arrebatado una sonrisa. Y a mi un sentimiento de alegría no imaginado. Al menos ya no estas tan tenso como hace unos instantes.

-¿Que nos esta sucediendo Gojyo? ¿En realidad crees que nos estamos enamorando? –preguntas de repente mirando hacia la luna.

Me recuesto llevando mis brazos a mi cabeza, observando el cielo despejando, ay tantas estrellas esta noche, si aquel mono idiota estuviese aquí me hubiese retado a contarlas...

-¿Tu que piensas Hakkai...? –digo de la nada, mi voz comienza a perderse entre el silencio de la noche, te vuelvo a mirar, estas a mi lado, sentado con una pierna abrazada a tu brazo y con otra estirada, sobre el pasto. Te sonrojas un poco y yo cierro los ojos. Hasta cierto punto divertido.

-Tu me amas Gojyo? –me contestas con una pregunta de nuevo. Típica forma de esquivar las cosas Hakkai.

-Te lo he dicho antes Hakkai, pero después de hacer el amor y de decírtelo tantas veces huiste confundido... –

Bien, lo dije, me supongo que de nuevo te sentiste incomodo pues ahora has vuelto a tu interminable silencio que cada instante se vuelve mas molesto.

-Esto no puede ser Gojyo –Mueves tu cabeza lentamente al momento en que cierras los ojos y te recargas en tu propia pierna, escondiendo tu rostro entre tu brazo.

-¿Te arrepientes Hakkai? –tengo miedo de que esa pregunta sea contestada. -¿Te arrepientes de haber echo el amor conmigo? –

-No, bueno, no lo suficiente como para evitarte, pero... ¿A cuantas personas les has dicho que las amas mientras sostienes un actos sexual con ellas? –

Ay... Golpe bajo, me enderezo y me quedo a tu lado, mirándote tristemente, yo creí que tu lo comprenderías, creí que te darías cuenta cuanto te quiero Hakkai, pero ahora, ahora no se que creer.

-Imbecil... –murmuro en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente pues haz levantado tu ojos discretamente hacia mi, cierro el puño de mi mano derecha y golpeo el suelo fuertemente. –Imbecil... discúlpame Hakkai, e sido un idiota, no debí besarte, tocarte... amarte. –Levanto mis ojos hacia los tuyos, llevo una de mis manos hacia tu rostro y lo tomo con suavidad observándote con cariño. –Pero deja decirte una cosa Hakkai, tuve sexo mil veces, entregue mi cuerpo a tantas, pero jamás, escúchame bien, ¡jamás! había entregado mi corazón... –

Es mejor que aparte mis ojos, tu mirada pesa, duele, pero a la vez es tan seductora, no puedo seguirte viendo como un simple amigo, esta noche te tuve, esta noche fuiste mío y no creí que te molestara, porque recuerdo como gemías en mi oído, como tus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo con pasión, y como cerrabas los ojos, murmurando mi nombre en el momento del clímax, no, es imposible verte como un amigo, deseándote tanto, amándote demasiado...

Y justo cuando creo que ya no hay mas, siento como tu cabeza se recarga en mi hombro y una de tus suaves manos acaricia mi mejilla.

-¿me perdonas Gojyo...? –me dices en un tono lo suficientemente infantil que es imposible no arrancarme una sonrisilla.

-Demonios Hakkai, claro que no tienes que pedir perdón, Te amo... –

Levantas tu mirada hacia mi, con unos ojos muy tiernos, y tus labios con esa sonrisa que tanto había extrañado, tus labios me exigen ser besados, cosa que no voy a dejar de hacer. Ni ahora ni nunca. Acerco de rostro de nuevo al mío, ¡oh... deliciosa sensación el tenerte tan cerca!, no me cansare nunca de ti Hakkai, así como jamás tendré suficiente de ti... Mis labios comienzan entonces a rozar los tuyos, sintiendo como te estremeces cuando lo hago, acto seguido te robo un suave beso al que me respondes de la misma manera, y en un segundo, mis manos pasan por tu cuerpo, abrazándote, fundiendo tu cuerpo con el mío, (cualquiera debe ser precavido si intentas escapar mi querido Hakkai....), pero no pareces hacerlo, estas tan cerca de mi que puedo sentir como tu corazón quiere salir de tu cuerpo, igual que aquella primera vez que hurte un beso de tus labios.

Y entonces siento como tu tímida lengua comienza a salir de tu boca, en busca de territorios nuevos, a los cuales te recibo con un roce de mi lengua, y de aquellos roces llegaron mas roces, hasta crear un delicioso juego dentro en nuestras bocas.

El momento fue eterno, demasiado bello como para no deshacerlo, pero el aliento comenzaba a faltar, separo mis labios de los tuyos, aun con mi frente pegada a la tuya, me gusta escuchar tu respiración, sentir tu aliento, abro lentamente los ojos sin separarme de ti. No se cuanto tiempo estuve besándote, pero se que fue lo suficiente como para dejar tus labios completamente llenos de un color rojo.

Sonrío.

-Hemos de acostumbrarnos al rechazo... –murmuras suavemente mientras tus ojos están fijados en el suelo. –Y hablar de esto con Genjo... -

Yo comienzo a reír un instante, subo mi rostro y beso tu frente para después abrazarte, aspirando el fresco olor de tu cabello.

-Mi Hakkai... mi dulce e ingenuo Hakkai... ¿No crees tu que Genjo entenderá esto?, por Dios, el no es idiota, bueno, lo parece, pero no lo es... Todos sabríamos que algún día esto iba a pasar, solo era cuestión de tiempo, así como es cuestión de tiempo que ese Baka Saru exija algo mas que las quemaduras de su sol... Por los demás, ¡que se vayan al carajo si no les parece! –

Hakkai comenzó a reír conmigo, una vez me lo dijo, yo siempre sabia escapar de los líos simplemente mandándolos al diablo

_**-- How did we ever go this far  
You touched my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life, I am crying  
Are we in love? Do we deserve   
To build the shame of this whole world  
And like the night we camouflage denial -- **_

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos en ese bosque Hakkai, había tanto silencio interrumpido por las risas que emitías a cada comentario mío, siempre me a gustado hacerte reír, eres lindo cuando lo haces.

Miras al cielo y sonríes.

-Si Góku estuviese aquí te hubiera retado a contar las estrellas –dice Hakkai lo que anteriormente había pensado yo.

-Te reto a hacerlo... –murmuro divertido.

Entonces vuelves a mirarme con tu sonrisa y cierras los ojos mientras te recuestas en el pasto con tus brazos detrás de tu cabeza como si fuesen una almohada. –Son 1000 en esta parte frente a nosotros... –

-¿Que? –Te miro asombrado y me reclino junto a ti, descansando mi cabeza sobre una de mis manos y esta, esta apoyada con su codo en la hierba.

-Así es, son 1000, si miras hacia el frente y te pones a contar, contaras 100 estrellas... –dices muy seguro de ti mismo.

-Mentiroso... puedo apostar a que podrías ver mas de mil... –digo en tono burlón del cual no pasa desapercibido por ti, que abres un ojo y me miras con ironía. –¿A si? ¿Y como cuantas? ¿Un millón tal ves? –

Y entonces en un movimiento efímero quedo encima de ti, mirándote fijamente con una sonrisa, te has sonrojado.

-Yo podría hacerte ver mas de un millón... –respondo alegremente.

No se como vas a actuar ante esto, no quiero obligarte a nada. Mas justo cuando creí que no tendría esta noche mas de ti, una de tus manos subió hasta mi rostro y le acaricio, pasando por cada parte de mi cara, como si estuvieras buscando imperfección alguna. Te detienes ante esas dos marcas que caracterizan mi semblante y les rozas lentamente. Después me miras de nuevo a los ojos con un tu tan típico aire de ingenuidad.

-¿Pero como? si son 1000 estrellas... –

De acuerdo, eso fue suficiente para mi, tomo tu mano entre la mía y le comienzo a besar dulcemente, después comienzo a bajar por tu mano, tu muñeca, tu brazo... Llego hasta tus hombros y de ahí me doy un salto hasta tu cuello. Es ahí, donde comienzas a suspirar, a cerrar de nuevo tus ojos como lo hiciste la primera vez. Se que te agrada que haga eso, pues cada beso robado de tu cuello es un nuevo suspiro, y una nueva caricia que haces a mi espalda.

Acto seguido, mi rostro va subiendo hasta el tuyo, mi nariz va rozando tu cuello provocándote una risilla, de ahí hasta llegar a tus labios donde comienzo a besarlos, primero con lentitud hasta transformarlo en pasión, una pasión que comienza inundando de ella a nuestro cuerpo, y cuando menos lo espero, tengo tus manos acariciando mis muslos, primero había sido tan finamente que no me había percatado, pero ahora, los masajeas con tal intensidad que me has arrebatado un muy suave gemido.

-Gojyo... –susurras a mi oído mientras yo comienzo levantar suavemente tu camisa, hasta poder tocar tu pecho, al que acaricio agudamente, tocando cada parte de tu piel como si jamás pudiese volver a hacerlo, excitándome al escuchar cada gemido que haces mientras muerdes el lóbulo de mi oreja. Y es cuando, empiezo a retirar con agilidad tu camisa, lanzándola lejos de mi vista, pues estoy tan concentrado besando tu cuerpo que eso poco me interesa, y al parecer a ti tampoco te importa mucho, pues de igual manera tu has comenzado a retirar mi saco y subir mi camisa con un movimiento impaciente que yo resuelvo cómodamente.

Me miras un instante mientras subes y bajas tus delicadas manos por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome emitir pequeños suspiros y comenzando unos ligeros movimientos, haciendo frotes en nuestro cuerpo, sintiendo como tu sexo comienza a ponerse duro y escuchando tus ahora un poco mas fuertes gemidos.

-Gojyo... –dices mientras yo sigo rozando nuestros cuerpos haciéndote mover agitadamente. –Gojyo espera... –

Me detengo y te observo, estas agitado, tan excitado como yo, tus ojos me muestran deseo. Entre esa respiración dificultosa te sientas, haciendo que yo me separe un instante de ti, completamente confundido.

-¿Hakkai?... ¿que ocurre? –pregunto angustiado. Tal ves fui demasiado duro... tal ves yo...

-Me siento algo incomodo... El césped no es muy suave. –Dices completamente sonrojado.

Yo sonrió aliviado, mientras bajo la cabeza para evitar que mires como suspiro. Un instante después y para tu sorpresa te tomo entre mis brazos y comienzo a caminar hacia el auto, subo a la parte de atrás, (jeje después de todo siempre me toca ir atrás ¿no?) y te dejo con delicadeza a mi lado. Me miras algo nervioso y sonríes.

-Pero.... Hakuryu... ¿tu crees que le moleste que tu yo... sobre el? -me comentas mirando hacia el volante del auto.

-Bah!, no creo, el quiere nuestra felicidad... ¿a que si Hakuryu? –digo alegre.

El pequeño jeep enciende y apaga de nuevo las luces. Y yo te vuelvo a ver.

-Ves, eso es un "Si" –No te di tiempo de mas protestas y opiniones, me acerque a tu rostro y comencé a besarlo, recordando porque me encontraba totalmente excitado.

Unos instantes mas comenzó el jueguito de tu húmeda lengua rozando mis labios, para después comenzar a bajar sobre mi cuello, lamiendo cada parte que intentara pasar desapercibida, yo intente guardar silencio, pero mis gemidos fueron mas fuertes. Y eso pareció gustarte aun mas, pues antes de que yo comenzara a atacar, tu ya estabas sentado sobre mi, con ambas piernas separadas en cada lado de mi cadera, bajando hasta mi pecho.

Cerré mis ojos, el placer no me permitía tenerlos abiertos tanto tiempo, sentir la punta de tu lengua pasando sobre mis pezones era demasiado delicioso, muchas veces, tantas mujeres hicieron lo mismo, pero ninguna, me había dado la satisfacción que en este momento, Hakkai, estoy sintiendo contigo.

Y mientras tu estas jugueteando sobre mi pecho, dando pequeños mordiscos a mi piel, yo comienzo a bajar mi mano hasta tu entre pierna, y de ahí comienzo a adentrarme hasta acariciar tu miembro por encima de tu pantalón.

Te separas un poco de mi cuerpo para proferir un gemido que encendió mi sangre a grados extremos y, aprovechando este descuido tuyo e sido ahora yo quien se aventura a explorar mas allá de tu pecho. Comienzo bajando mi otra mano hacia tu pantalón, desabrochándolo, y aunque el clima parece no estar tan frío mis manos tiemblan, tal ves de ansias, tal ves de nervios. Eres la primer persona a la que amo, y temo hacerte sentir incomodo. Pero al mirarte a los ojos, estos parecen desearlo y me sonríes como nunca, con tus manos acariciando mis caderas en suaves movimientos, como si estas hablaran por si mismas, animándome a seguir.

No se como sucedió mi amado Hakkai, pero tan solo cuestión de minutos y tengo tu cuerpo completamente desnudo sobre mis piernas, eres una persona muy bella, mas bella que cualquier mujer que halla estado conmigo durante tantas noches, puedes sentirme, estoy tan nervioso como tu, mis temblorosas manos acarician desde tu suave espalda hasta tus muslos, y de ahí, hasta tus piernas. Pero no puedo evitar temblar, temblar ante ti, y cada beso tuyo, cada momento que tus labios rozan los míos es un instante mas de gloria, y por un momentos creo que en realidad el cielo puede tocarse con las manos..

Y en esos momentos de pasión, bajas tu mano desde mi pecho y comienzas a estimular mi sexo, primero con suavidad después con impulso, arrancándome gemidos de mi garganta y apresando muslos en mis manos acercándote mas a mi, hasta que de pronto una de tus manos lucha contra mi pantalón, vuelves tu mirada hacia mi y sonríes completamente sonrojado.

-creo que estoy batallando... no soy tan ágil con una sola mano... –dices con tu rostro tan ruborizado que no puedo evitar reír.

-De eso no te preocupes cariño... –te contesto con ternura mientras desabrocho yo mismo mi pantalón, y después de levantar ligeramente las caderas y tener que moverte un poco, logro zafarme de mi ropa, quedando desnudo, con tus ojos puestos en mi sexo sorprendidos y yo, con mis ojos en ti, mirándote con curiosidad.

Pero a pesar de que dices no se tan "ágil" como yo, has sido mas veloz esta vez, pues sin decir nada simplemente bajas hasta mi miembro y comienzas a besarlo, yo me llevo una mano a mi boca, tratando de no soltar el enorme grito de placer que estaba por salir, mientras mi otra mano toma tu cabello oscuro, perdiendo mis desesperados dedos entre cada pedazo de cabello mientras tu planeas nuevas tácticas que yo no creía que harías. E dejado de pensar por un instante, probablemente mis dedos están tirando tu cabello pero no me e dado cuenta pues ahora tus labios han rodeado mi miembro y comienzas a estimularlo, subiendo y bajando de mi sexualidad a un ritmo que creo no puedo dominar.

-Por dios Hakkai... –grito mientras arqueo un poco mi espalda, se que si esto continua no podré darte el mismo placer que tu me estas dando ahora a mi, así que, con delicadeza comienzo a separar tus labios de mi cuerpo, intentando que tu mirada cruce con la mía, cosa que logro al instante. Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y con cuidado te subo hasta llegar frente a mi, sentándote de nuevo en mis piernas. Rodeas mi cuello, acariciando con una de tus manos mi cabello mientras me sigues observando cariñosamente.

-Te amo Gojyo... –me dices a la vez que tu suave mano se separa de mi cuello y se dirige a mi rostro, posando tus dedos entre mis dos franjas rojas que se encuentran en una de mis mejillas, tus ojos que brillan en deseo pero amor a la vez me dicen todo, y tu voz, tu voz perdiéndose entre gemidos y jadeos es lo mas divino antes escuchado por mi.

-Mi Hakkai... –jadeo acercándome a tu oreja mientras hago frotes entre tu miembro y el mío, haciéndote cerrar los ojos y gemir un poco mas. –Mi Hakkai... ¿quieres ser mío otra vez? –

Levantas tu rostro de nuevo y me miras algo nervioso. Hace tan solo unas dos horas que te hice mío, hace unas horas que mientras te encontrabas dándome un suave masaje en la espalda te robe un beso, y de ahí la pasión nos gano, juntando ambos cuerpos, haciéndonos uno de ahora en delante.

Pero cuando todo termino, algo sucedió, tu rostro dejo de ser amoroso y lleno de deseo, estabas cansado igual a mi, y aun así, te pusiste de pie, te vestiste y te marchaste. Tal ves temiste al futuro, a nuestro futuro, tal ves fui muy agresivo al hacerte mío y te lastime, no lo se Hakkai, pero ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos, tan cerca de mi cuerpo tengo tantas ganas de ti, tantas ganas de hacerte el amor por completo y decirte que te amo, te amo...

-¿Gojyo? –preguntas inocentemente sacándome de mis cavilaciones. –¿Estas bien? –

-S... si... –digo mientras te miro. –Es solo que pensaba...-

Por respuesta a esto solamente me sonríes y me besas, tus dientes juegan con mis labios, apretándolos entre ellos y después soltándolos. Realmente comienza a sorprenderme tu poder de seducción. Momentos después tu propia lengua comienza a lamer tentadoramente mi rostro, hasta llegar a mi oreja y morder mi lóbulo, excitándome cada vez mas.

-Tómame, Gojyo... –musitas sensualmente para sellar tus palabras con otro beso a mi oreja.

No hubo que decirlo dos veces, llevo mis manos a tus caderas y te levanto un poco, tu me ayudas, levantándote y dejando cada rodilla a un lado de mis caderas. Aprovecho tu situación actual, y me llevo una mano a mi boca dejando mis dedos completamente humedecidos, para después, transportarlos hacia una de las zonas mas sensibles de tu cuerpo.

Como aquella primera vez, cuando te recosté en la cama y levante tu cuerpo para penetrarte, introduzco dos dedos con cuidado, observando tu rostro que solamente cierra los ojos fuertemente y suspira. Los dejo ahí sin moverse un instante, y acto seguido tu mismo eres quien comienza tu jueguito dando pequeños movimientos, provocándome un poco mas.

-Quiero creer que ya estas listo mi cielo... –digo mientras beso tu hombro y tu asientes aun gimiendo.

Y entonces retiro los dedos que estaban dentro de ti, te tomo por los muslos y te muevo hasta quedar pegado a mi, y momento luego comienzas a bajar hasta que te empiezo a penetrar.

Siento tu cuerpo tensarse un momento, hundes tu cabeza en mi hombro apretando los dientes. Al menos, quiero creer que te dolió menos que la primera vez, pues hace unas horas vi correr lagrimas de tus ojos. Pero ahora fuiste tu quien comenzó todo, comenzaste a moverte, respirando aceleradamente marcando un ritmo que primero empezó lentamente para después seguir un poco mas rápido. Yo tome tus glúteos y los acaricie unos momentos, haciéndote jadear, para después apretarte mas contra mi cuerpo, facilitando que te penetrara un poco mas profundo, estaba haciendo un poco de fresco, pero se que ni tu ni yo sentimos frío esa noche, pues podía sentir tu cuerpo sudando, mientras subías y bajabas de mi, creando movimientos cada vez mas frenéticos abrazándote a mi cuello, de nuevo susurrando mi nombre, haciéndome volver completamente loco.

-aaah...!! Gojyo!!... –jadeaste mi nombre entre la oscuridad, yo lleve mi mano de nuevo a tu sexo y lo comencé a frotar, emparejándolo con el rítmico movimiento erótico que llevábamos tu y yo. Esto te hizo jadear locamente haciendo hacia atrás tu cuello, logrando despertar mas excitación en mi, era hermoso escucharte gemir, pedir mas, gritar mi nombre y al mismo instante moverte cada vez mas fuerte.

Una vez mas buscaste mis labios y les besaste con pasión. Y fue cuando sentí un liquido caliente sobre mi abdomen, tu suspiraste fuertemente y unos instantes después de que yo me moviera mas rápido deje correr mi semilla dentro de ti.

Ambos nos quedamos uno sobre el otro descansando, tu abrazado a mi cuerpo, aun respirando agitadamente, yo acariciando tu cabello y divertidamente contando las veces que tu cuerpo se levantaba en cada respiración agitada.

-Hakki-chan... –te digo en tono infantil mientras acaricio tu espalda, tu respiración comienza a aminorar, y tu rostro le se levanta observándome. Mis ojos rojos están observando el cielo, pero se que aquellas esferitas verdes me están mirando a mi.

-¿si? –preguntas extrañado, creo que ese tono divertido en mi se te hace muy curioso.

-Hakki-chan... yo te amo, muchísimo. –termino mi frase con mi mismo tono aniñado aunque ahora estoy completamente sonrojado. Bajo mis ojos hasta los tuyos, ahí lagrimas en ellos, pero una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro. Me derrites con eso mi Hakkai. Beso tus labios, una vez mas sin dejarme llevar por la pasión, un beso lleno de todo el amor que te puedo demostrar.

Al separarnos te vuelvo a mirar, tu sonrisa tan perfecta no parece poder borrarse en mucho tiempo. Acaricio tu rostro mientras tu cierras los ojos y después de un rato sales lentamente de mi

_**--"And like the stars who burn away  
the miles…"--**_

Ha pasado tan solo una semana mi Hakkai, pero puedo recordarlo como si fuera ayer mismo, esa noche nos quedamos un minuto mas en el coche simplemente mirándonos fijamente, y cuando regresamos a la posada Genjo nos esperaba despierto, ¡ese sacerdote Falso! Se hace el insensible cuando en realidad se preocupa tanto por nosotros, y mas por ese pequeñuelo que a estado durmiendo en la misma habitación con Sanzo desde que hablamos con el.

-Me lo imagine, era solo de tiempo esperar que se dieran cuenta lo que sentían el uno para el otro, y ahora no molesten quiero dormir... –mascullo esa noche el muy arrogante rubio de ojos violetas. Aunque dentro de el, yo se que esta feliz por ti y yo Hakkai.

Es de mañana, el sol a salido otra ves y yo tengo la dicha de amanecer al lado de semejante ángel, que eres tu Hakkai, quien duerme tranquilamente, abrazado a mi cuerpo, de pronto cuando los rayos del sol comienzan a tocar tu fino rostro tus ojos empiezan a despertar perezosamente. Levantas tu rostro y me sonríes.

-Buenos Días... –dices con una voz adormilada.

Acaricio tu cabello y beso tu frente mientras te observo. –Hola, buenos días, por primera vez te e ganado, desperté antes que tu... –

Por respuesta obtengo una sonrisa mas grande de tu parte y vuelves a cerrar los ojos. Te noto algo agotado, ayer , durante la noche anterior hicimos el amor tres veces, ambos terminamos completamente agotados al final, pero al parecer tu lo estas un poco mas.

-Hakki-chan.. –susurro a tu oído con este tono infantil que hace robarte sonrisas.

-¿si Gojyo? –preguntas con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Este día yo te preparare el desayuno! –digo alegremente, se que sabes que soy pésimo cocinero, pero juro hacer lo posible. Con sumo cuidado me levanto holgazanamente de la cama y tu te quedas recostado, abrazando la almohada mirándome fijamente.

-¿Seguro que lo vas a hacer? Gojyo-chan no quiero morir de indigestión... –susurras imitando mi tono infantil. Pero yo te respondo con un almohadazo y salgo corriendo de la habitación, dejándote descansar un rato mas.

Camino por el pasillo y al lado de la habitación se encuentra aquella donde ese sacerdote falso y el baka saru duermen, abro ligeramente la puerta esperando encontrar al pobre niño tirado en el suelo a causa de que Sanzo lo arrojara de la cama a medianoche. Pero no es así, el Saru no se encuentra en el suelo, si no que esta abrazado a Sanzo con sus manos rodeando su cuello y su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del monje rubio. Una blanca pero muy trasparente sabana envuelve las caderas de Góku, cubriendo desde su cadera hacia abajo, lo mismo a Genjo, aunque es mas que notorio que ambos están completamente desnudos.

De pronto escucho un bostezo de Sanzo mientras siente el sol caer en su rostro, y yo cierro rápidamente la puerta muy asombrado. Era algo que se esperaba, como se lo dije a Hakkai, sonrío débilmente al sentir una sensación de felicidad por esos dos, probablemente es la misma que Sanzo sintió cuando Hakki-chan y yo hablamos honestamente con el.

Hakki-chan...

La idea del desayuno cruza de nuevo por la mente y corro hacia la cocina, probablemente haga la peor de las comidas, probablemente mi "Hakki-chan" no comerá nada de lo que hice y probablemente tendrá que bajar a preparar el mismo el almuerzo...

Pero lo que si es seguro es que, a pesar de que soy un pésimo ama de casa, el me seguirá amando, amando tanto como yo lo amo a el... y eso nadie me lo quitara.

Fin.


End file.
